


"Into The Sky And Laughing"

by EA Karras (Anne)



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Gen, one line fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne/pseuds/EA%20Karras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one line narratives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She'd been human for years. She's gotten used to it. It was some kind of hell to wake up a machine.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl who thought she was a machine loved the boy who fought robots. Three years, only to wake up and discover that not even he was real.


	3. Chapter 3

She never really believed him when he called her pretty. Then she met Cameron.


	4. Chapter 4

The war ended. Skynet gone, John Henry in its place. It was friendly. John Henry and John Connor. Until one made a mistake, and war again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn't understand what's wrong, why her father doesn't say anything. Why he doesn't help her or scream or fight the people shooting at her. Not until she looks down and all she can see past the blood is wire and metal and circuits. 
> 
> Then she understands. 
> 
> Then she gets it. 
> 
> Then she knows.

She always loves John Connor. Every version of her. Every iteration. 

They all die for John Connor. 

Sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

John is aware. John knows. You have to go back in the right order, or you risk creating alternate timelines.


	7. Chapter 7

There's metal everywhere but all she can think is that John Connor chose her. John Connor thinks that she's important.


End file.
